The Greek Legacy
by PhoenixWeasley
Summary: Casey and Rusty start another year. Its going to be great except for....WHO?
1. Chapter 1

She walked down Greek road. So this was their life here? At Cypres Roads. It was a good college. Great professors, small classes, and the sports were good too. As she looked around her, the guys weren't half bad either! It was the beginning of Fall Semester, Rusty's sophomore year and Casey's senior. Casey had been elected president of the ZBZ after all the drama that happened during last semester. But she had come out of it as a better person and passed all the tests with flying colors! Hell even Evan was speaking to her again. Rusty learned a lot about friendship and forgiveness. Because Calvin returned to Omega Chi, Rusty had to learn to put aside his feelings towards Evan and stay friends with Calvin. Which occasionally meant hanging out with Evan.

She dropped off her stuff at her new dorm room and headed out to look around the campus. Of course she found her way back to Greek Road. She made her way down past all of the other houses. The Omega Chi house was looking great, where the Kappa Toa Gamma house, wasn't. She saw people packing in their stuff, returning for another year of partying, booze and fun. Maybe a few classes too. She could see Beaver already setting up the golf course.

She finally made it to the Zeta Beta Zeta house. It was a beautiful house. White and shinny. With great columns. There were pretty flowers and such still growing. Right above the door way in huge black letters was ZBZ. Girls and their families were helping each other move in. There was a lot of jumping and dancing around, when two girls found each other after not seeing the other one all summer long! Screaming too. She looked at this house. This could basically be her life for the next four years. She was a legacy after all. No real choice behind it. Of course she could not pledge at all. But what would be the point of that? Greek life is fun and she wanted to have as much fun as possible in college! Well rush didn't start until tomorrow night.

Rusty put the last of his stuff in the room that belong to him in the Kappa Toa Gamma house. He had a room two doors down from the president's room, otherwise Cappie's. Dale was going to stop by later and they were going out for lunch. He'd already put a bunch of Casey's boxes in her room. Thankfully they weren't too heavy or he wouldn't have been able to help. Rusty was happy to be living in the house now. Plus there was a new girl in his life. Her name was Tracie McGannie. She was also in the engineering program and Greek system. But she belonged to another geek house. Casey hadn't been too happy with that.

So tomorrow night was the beginning of rush. That would be cool! Plus the party and the booze. Rusty could now take a shot of tequila and NOT spit it out. Whiskey was a different story. But still, it was an accomplishment. It was his job to set up the party and lights to scare the new pledges. After deciding that everything was as he wanted it he walked out of his room and into the hall, where he found none other than the president himself.

"Hey Cappie! Need some help?" Cappie was carrying what looked like something very heavy.

"Hey Spitter, yeah come and help me would ya?" They grabbed boxes, but Beaver had three and made them both look stupid. "Thanks Beave. So Spitter, you ready for tomorrow? 'Cuz I've been thinking, this year we have some blood stains everywhere instead of just on the knife!"

"Sounds good. Who's head of pledges this year?" Asked Rusty

"Wade is gonna take'em again. Speak of the devil!" The Asian dude came walking up the stairs with what looked like a box of porn. Beaver had just came out of Cappie's room. "Ok tell everyone we're having a house meeting tonight. We're having it early though. Tell'em its at 11 instead of midnight. Got it? Spred the word."

Casey looked around her President's room! She had been elected this time, so no one could say she didn't deserve it either! After the crap with Frannie, and the scandal, and that bitch Rebecca. Lizzie, and the frustrating rules, that they managed to work around or just plain break! She had brought the ZBZ sisters together and still had a kick ass time! Like I said, she deserved it! Although she was going to miss rooming with Ashleigh, but she had her own room too. All worked out.

Casey thought maybe she'd have lunch with Rusty. But had this nagging feeling she was forgetting something. Something pretty important. Oh well. Casey printed a notice and placed it on the front door for everyone to read:

"Hey ZBZs

We're going to have a meeting tonight at 8pm. Be there, its mandatory! We're going to discuss pledges and our new and improved social calendar! Plus some very exciting news!!

Love,

Casey"

There, all better. But still that nagging feeling. What could it be?

"Spitter lets go to lunch!" Yelled Cappie.

"I can't. Dale is on his way and we're going out to eat. He has some news or something."

"Ok, hey BEAVER!! Lets go to lunch!" So Beaver and Cappie stepped out of the house and started to walk when they came across Evan Chanbers and one of his Omega Chi cornies. "Well well well, look Beave, it's the pretty boy back form mommy's house! I thought they didn't let you out among the common folk such as ourselves."

"Hey there Crappie! Decided to put some clothes on? Or did you finally get a washer at the dump you call a house?" They got right into each other's faces. The anger was intense.

"Boys, boys, come now! If you fight each other, who is going to notice I'm here?" A girl walked up to them. She was GOREGOUS!! Long dark brown hair. Tall and curvy. She had an ass that could kill a man and the beasts to boot! From the looks of them DDs. She was tan from the summer, and her eyes just captured you! Hazel, but mostly green. She made the other guys jaw drop. But the two presidents just smiled. They both knew her very well, for this was none other than…

"CATHERINE CARTRIGHT!!" Yelled both Casey and Rusty. Yup, it was their little sister.

"Hey guys! What's up?"


	2. Chapter 2

"You know two are horrible older siblings! I had to unpack, and figure out the campus all on my own!" Laughed the girl named Catherine. "I mean if this is how it's gonna be, then fine. I guess I'm just not cool enough for you guys to hang with. I'll just go back to my room."

"Sorry, I forgot you got in today. My mind has been else where. You could've called you know." Wined Rusty. "Oh sorry, Cappie this is-"

"Oh I know this beautiful young lady Spitter! Ha ha Nice to see ya again Cat" Said Cappie pulling Cat into a bear hug.

"But how did you know my sister?"

"Our freshmen year I brought Cappie for a weekend. Mom, dad and you were at some weird state mathletes thing. Anyway Cat was there by herself. Evan met her last year during the summer when you were a science camp counselor." Explained Casey.

"And I kept in touch with them. They kinda both invited me to lunch…" Said Cat who was under Cappie's arm looking at both him and Evan.

"Well I have to cancel , Frannie wants to lunch with the Dean. Sorry." Said Evan.

"Its cool! I'll see you later." Cat pulled out from Cappie to give Evan a hug before he left.

"Well, well, well. All three Cartright children together again. Lucky us. So shall we go eat? Maybe get some food and bring it back here, at the KT house?" Suggested Cappie.

"Can't. There's Dale. Told him that Calvin and I would eat lunch with him." Dale was walking up to them, waving. Dale had that stupid grin on his face that he got when Casey was around. Rusty gave his crazy ass friend a hug. "Hey Dale, this is my little sister Cat. Cat this is Dale, my old room mate."

"Nice to meet another gorgeous Cartright girl." Dale shook Cat's hand.

"Ha ha it's so nice to meet the infamous Dale! I've heard some great, and…interesting things about you!" Laughed Cat. Dale laughed, ignoring the 'interesting' part. Or maybe he was just oblivious to the small slight.

"Well Cat maybe you'd like to join me and a group of people tomorrow night for USAG. Its an organization for students who don't agree with the dirty, degenerate greek system. Interested?" Dale handed her a flyer. "You all are welcome to join in. Turn your backs against the wrong ways, towards the light, good side of college life."

"Oh thank you Dale. For your very sweet offer, but I was going to rush. As much of a degenerate as I already am, I believe the Greeks are just where I want to be. But again, thank you." Cat smiled this very innocent smile which just added to the humor of her smart-ass comments. Dale looked a little stunned that such a random remark could come out of such a sweet looking face.

"Oh well, um, ok. Rusty, ready?" Still a little shocked Dale backed away.

"Yeah, lets go. See you later guys." Rusty and the rest were trying hard not to laugh.

"Well that just leaves me with two beautiful sisters. Want to join us Casey?" Asked Cappie. He flung his arm around Cat's shoulders.

"Sure. Why not? I mean how often do I get to sit and eat my little sister, and my ex boyfriend, while he hits on her?"

"Good! Where to my dear Ms. President?" Said Cat.

"Guess I should show you Dobblers. Are you really going to rush?" They stared to walk to Dobblers. Casey, Cat and Cappie.


End file.
